familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John
John is a common English name and surname: * John (given name) * John (surname) John may also refer to: Religious figures * John Hyrcanus, ruler of Judea 134–104 BC * John the Baptist (c. 7 BC – c. 30 AD), regarded as a prophet and the forerunner of Jesus Christ * John the Apostle (c. 6 – c. 100 AD), one of the twelve apostles of Jesus **John the Evangelist, alleged author of the Fourth Gospel, traditionally identified with the Apostle **John of Patmos, the Seer of the Book of Revelation, traditionally identified with the Apostle **John the Presbyter, an obscure figure either identified or distinguished from the Apostle, the Evangelist and John of Patmos * John Mark, possibly the same as the Apostle Mark * Pope John of Alexandria (disambiguation) (list), the name of 19 Patriarchs of Alexandria * Saint John (disambiguation) (list) Papacy *Pope John or Antipope John (disambiguation), a Roman Catholic papal name *Pope John I *Pope John II *Pope John III *Pope John IV *Pope John V *Pope John VI *Pope John VII *Pope John VIII *Pope John IX *Pope John X *Pope John XI *Pope John XII *Pope John XIII *Pope John XIV *Pope John XV *Antipope John XVI *Pope John XVII *Pope John XVIII *Pope John XIX *Pope John XX (a numbering never actually used; also see Pope John (numbering)) *Pope John XXI *Pope John XXII *Antipope John XXIII *Pope John XXIII Rulers and other political figures *John of Austria (disambiguation) (three people) *John of Bohemia (1296–1346), called John the Blind, king from 1310 *John of Denmark, Norway, and Sweden, better known as Hans of Denmark (1455–1513) *John of England (1166–1216), king and younger brother of Richard I *John I of Hungary or János Szapolyai (1487–1540), king from 1526 *John II Sigismund Zápolya (1540–1571), king of Hungary and Prince of Transylvania *John of Poland (disambiguation) (three people) *John of Scotland also known as John de Balliol (c. 1249–1314), king from 1292–1296 *John, Prince of Portugal: **Infante João, Duke of Valencia de Campos (1349–1397) **Infante João of Portugal (1400–1442), Lord of Reguengos de Monsaraz **Infante John of Coimbra, Prince of Antioch (1431–1457) **Infante John, Duke of Viseu (1448–1472), 3rd Duke of Viseu, 2nd Duke of Beja, King Manuel I's older brother **John of Lancaster (João de Lencastre) (1501–1571), 1st Duke of Aveiro **João, Crown Prince of Portugal (1537–1554) **Infante João, Duke of Beja (1842–1861) * Iohannes (consul 456), a politician of the Eastern Roman Empire * Iohannes (consul 467), a politician of the Eastern Roman Empire, advisor to Emperor Zeno * John the Scythian, a general and politician of the Eastern Roman Empire, consul in 498 * John the Hunchback, a general and politician of the Eastern Roman Empire, consul in 499 Fictional characters * John (John and Gillian), appearing in the Doctor Who TV comic strip * [[John (Tomorrow People)|John (Tomorrow People)]], appearing in the children's science-fiction TV series The Tomorrow People * John from Cincinnati, eponymous TV character * John-117, main character in the Halo video game series * John, the head of the fictional Visitors force to Earth in the science-fiction franchise V'' Other people * John of Antioch (chronicler), a chronicler of the 7th century * John the bookmaker controversy, a cricket betting scandal in 1994–95 in which Australian cricketers were involved with an Indian bookmaker identified only as "John" * John Doe, generic name for any male Artworks * Gospel of John, 1 John, 2 John, 3 John, books of the biblical New Testament * "John" (1988), a song from French singer Desireless's album ''François Other * John, slang for a person who patronizes prostitutes * John, slang for toilet * ''John'' (ship), a ship that disappeared off the coast of SE Australia in 1806 * Tropical Storm John (disambiguation), tropical cyclones appearing in the Eastern Pacific Ocean * John the Ripper, a password strength checking program (the executable program is simply "john") * John, a 1927 play by Philip Barry See also * Yahya * Johnny (disambiguation) * Jon * Ivan (disambiguation)